Harry Potter and the Heir's Orb
by Emmas hot 248
Summary: Harry's seventh year. There's a Ravenclaw boy that Harry saw at the sorting, that holds an aura of power. Harry wants to find out what this means. HPGW,RWHG


As something black flapped across the window, Blake Carpenter awoke suddenly. His eyes snapped open. He had a sudden feeling of

dread. The night-light in the corner of the room flickered out. Blake breathed a sigh of relief. He always seemed to have premonitions of

bad things about to happen. Yet, he had the same feeling when a light went, or was about to go out. He didn't know why, but he hated the

dark. It wasn't a fear of the dark, but a hate of it. One of the few things that Blake liked was bird. Especially ravens. He didn't know much

about this aspect of himself either, but birds were naturally attracted to him. Blake got up, stretched, and went to flick on the attic

overhead light. He decided he would read now, it was 5:14, almost time to get up, & he was really close to finishing Lord of the Rings.

When he turned back to his bed, he gave a cry of surprise, and knocked over a small raven sculpture he had had since he was a baby.

Birds being attracted to him was all fine and dandy, but this was a little too far. On his bead were two emerald green eyes. Attached to

those eyes, was a midnight black owl. In it's beak, was a letter, written in shining green ink, with Blake's name on it.

Blake grabbed the letter out of the owl's beak, and it took off. Blake watched the bird fly away for a second or two. Then he dived into

his desk and pulled out a letter opener. As he turned the letter over, he saw a wax seal on the envelope, with a large letter _H_ on it. Blake

looked at the seal with curiosity. Then he stabbed into the letter. Suddenly, there was a sharp rapping on the door. "Just a second!" Blake

called through the door. He looked regretfully at the letter. He would have to wait until after school to open his letter. He slid the letter into

his desk. As he closed the drawer, his cousin burst in. Of any of the Cairos, Amy was the nicest to Blake. They were very close in age,

only twelve days difference (she being older). Still age wasn't the only thing that Blake and Amy were close in. Amy was, by far, Blake's

best friend. Her eyes were deep violet. However, her parents made her wear green colored contacts. "Blake, you'll never guess what I

found on my bed this morning! It was an-""Owl." Blake finished for her. She appeared startled. "You know I hate when you do that, but

yes, how did you know?" she asked. "One came to me to." As Blake pondered, Amy thought of a question. "Did it give you a letter?"

Blake nodded. "But I haven't opened it yet." "Neither have I" she said, holding it out. It to had a large _H_ on the wax seal. Amy nudged

Blake in the ribs. "You open yours first" she said. Blake grabbed the letter out of his desk, and slit the top. He unfolded the paper and

stared at the first line, trying to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Amy looked at him questioningly. "Well?" Blake drew his breath.

"Dear Mr. Carpenter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Blake

read the letter several times over, to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Then he had Amy read her letter aloud. Once he was sure he

wasn't imagining things, he pondered. Seeing Blake pondering is not unnatural, his teachers said he spent several minutes on any question,

double and triple checking his answers (though his answers rarely needed to be checked. He had passed his IQ test with a 250. Amy

wasn't exactly dumb either with an IQ of 235. Blake was also extremely coordinated, and was ambidextrous. He could do two sheets of

homework at once if his eyes could focus on two different things. Amy was pretty special too. She actually could focus on two things at

once. Her mother had had a hard life, and had been a mercenary. Amy had wanted to go into that line of work too, so floor 2 of the

apartment was the target practice room. She had developed a way to shoot and reload, while wielding two guns. She rarely missed with

either gun.). While the pair wondered, the door burst open with nearly enough force to fling the door of its hinges. There, framed in the

door stood Aunt Cairo. She gave her daughter a thin smile, and her nephew a withering look. "So, has anything," at this point, she

coughed "_interesting_ happened this morning?" Blake drew his hand across his eyebrow, and then stroked his chin. Amy understood the

signal: _keep your mouth shut, no matter what._ "Well?" said Mrs. Cairo expectantly. Both shook their heads. "Then what is, _THIS!_" she

yelled, and yanked the letters from both of their hands. Blake slipped his hand into his desk, and slid a switchblade into his back pocket.

"You!" the old lady screamed at Blake, "You contaminated my daughter, and made her one of your kind! You and her shall not live, I will

not let my daughter help sorcerers take over this world! I will kill you both!" The old hag grabbed them by the throats, and drug them out

to the balcony window of Blake's bedroom. They were now suspended six stories above the busy streets of their home, New York City.

Blake flipped out his blade, and slashed his aunt. And he, and Amy fell. Fast. As the street yawned up towards them, Blake awoke with a

start, covered in icy sweat.

* * *

Okay. All I did was fuse chapters 1-3.

**_Emmas hot 248_**, over and out


End file.
